Chuckies Angels
by Just Chuck
Summary: There once was three red tests waiting to happen.  Until HE walked into their lives.  His name is Chuck.
1. The hunt begins

There I was one day, minding my own business when this crappy idea hit me while working late.

This is the result of lack of sleep, lots of coffee (Tims, for my fellow Canadians), and an a bunch of What if's?

Usual disclaimers apply. Chuck is owned by a lot of people, none of them being me. I wish I could claim that I made a million off this, but with my crap if I was charging, I would have more refunds than what I charged. Same with the other work of art that I borrow from. I own nothing of them either.

This is very AU. Very Very Very AU.

Thanks to Jagged1 for her wonderful beta work on this. It's a little different than my other work and she was usually quiet on this one… I need my Casey pup to protect me.

However without further ado…

_Chuckie's Angels_

_Chapter 1_

_010101010101010_

_OPENING SEQUENCE_

_There once were three angels._

_One was a stunning CIA Agent with an unnatural love of firearms and hand grenades._

_(a video of Alex Forest dressed in military garb shooting a missile launcher at a bunch of rubber ducks in a carnival booth .)_

_The second was a DEA agent with a reckless streak and nine lives that became a radio talk show hostess._

_(a video of Carina Henson jumping with a bag full of money from a third story window into a lake shouting 'yea haaaawww'.)_

_And the third was a con artist turned CIA agent turned high society cover girl._

_(a video of Sarah Walker as she walked off the dance floor. She stopped and blew a kiss at a someone off screen as her other hand deposited a man's wallet into the garbage can and then exited.)_

_They were all Red tests waiting to happen, with nowhere to go, until they met me._

_My name is Chuck. I'm the one who should be in the van._

_(A video of a black van blowing up )_

_You know, I never did get the hang of that..._

010101010101010

Sarah Walker was dressed in a tight black dress, beautiful jewels and a million watt smile. She practically floated up the steps and into the building whose only tenant was _Carmichael Investigations._

"Stop the presses, everyone. News flash: WALKER IS LATE AGAIN!" John Casey sat behind a large wooden desk tapping his watch at the new arrival.

"Sorry, Casey, I had a charity auction tennis thingie for the dog shelter that went longer than planned," Sarah said to the big man as she waved to Carina Henson sitting on the couch flicking through the channels.

"Lay off, Casey. The girl has a right to have some fun," Alex Forest said from behind the bar.

Casey looked like he was about to reply when 'Arcane Fire' started playing on Casey's computer.

Casey grunted. "I swear he knows every time when you walk in for the briefing." Casey hit a button on the keyboard in front of him.

"HELLO, CHUCKIE." The three girls spoke in unison.

"Heh." Casey gave his own unique greeting.

The large 80 inch TV on the wall turned from Carina's male mud wresting show she had been watching to an image of a distorted face, made up of 1's and 0's.

"_Hello, Angels, and please, 'Chuckie' - really. Now you are all looking great this afternoon, but Sarah – wow- there was no need to get so dressed up on my account." _The voice echoing from the speakers seemed so full of life that the girls almost always smiled at the beginning of the briefings.

"Now, Chuck, I want to once again, formally protest the use of the webcam to see us, but you never let us see the real you." Sarah went over to fill the webcam's view and made a pouty face.

"_Now really I would not want to ruin your breakfast with this ugly face. Where is the fun in that for me watching you all lose your appetite this close to lunch?"_

Sarah stuck out her tongue at the camera and went over and sat next to the chuckling Carina.

"Now, now, Chuck, you should realize by now Sarah only wants you for your body. If you're lucky she might get around to look at your face in a day or two," Alex laughed.

They heard a expected sigh. _" Ok, well, umm now to okay…_" The voice was interrupted by what sounded like someone taking a long drink. "_Ah, okay to business. What you see on the screen is an image of the current leader of an organization called the Ring. This man you all will have probably heard of is Daniel Shaw. He took over for the former leader who Casey caught while you were in Paris last month."_

Sarah squirmed. She and Shaw were a bit of an item, and he was her last partner in the CIA. She was actually blacklisted because her former partners had a habit of going rogue. If it was not for being a CIA top seductress, she suspected she would have been someone's red test years ago.

"So, that's Shaw. Impressive equipment." Forrest leaned into the screen. "Impressive muscle – muscles." She laughed in spite of herself as she felt herself blush.

"From my own personal experience, girls, he is very well equipped. We had a joint at the hip operation early on when I just got out of the farm," Carina sighed. "At least we got past the boxers, eh, Casey?"

"Back on topic. Please continue, Chuck. NOW!" Casey growled.

"_Okay, Angels, word is he is in town working on the Ring's version of the old CIA Intersect project. We have been asked to shut that project down and we have a bonus if we capture Shaw."_

"The Intersect project - isn't that a myth?" Carina asked.

"_Yes and no. There was a project years ago to build a supercomputer that would sift through all the incoming intel from the CIA, FBI, NCIS, Coast Guard and NSA. But it failed. Actually truth be told, it was a huge cluster bomb. The Ring seems to think that they can rebuild it with success."_

"I don't get it. So let them build the darn thing; let it fail and so what?" Alex refilled her glass. "After all, if they want to waste their resources - let them."

"_Two reasons, Alex. The first one is because the government is willing to put a lot of money into capturing Shaw. They are having a hard time dealing with the Ring in general. Washington wants a win. So we are going to give them a win. And if this can be done quickly and quietly then all the better. I do not want us connected with that disaster."_

As Chuck explained, Casey had gotten up at the sound of the laser printer pumping out pages. When it was finished, he passed the girls a copy and started making notes on the one he kept for himself.

"So, I take it that since Carina knows him, it's up to me and Sarah to go on the manhunt?" Alex glanced down at the papers. "Oh crap, we really don't have much on this guy. Why is he redacted from everything?"

"Hate to break this to you, Alex. but Shaw knows me too. We worked together as partners for a short while." Sarah looked away from the webcam when she spoke. Chuck could not help but notice her discomfort.

"_This is still going to be a group effort; Shaw is too dangerous to go it alone. We are a team."_

"So that's leaves all the work for me and Casey. Talk about your past coming back to bite you in the butt. I know Carina's all into that, but not you, Sarah. After all, how long has it been again since you slept with anyone since the CIA?" Alex's teasing remark resulted in a knife zipping past her ear and into the door behind her head.

"_AHEM. Now if we can get back to the matter at hand. Shaw may have gone underground, but he is still in need of computer supplies. If he is really building an Intersect, then he will need a lot of computer equipment and power. Angels, I need you to check the sales logs of all the Buy Mores in the area for sales of large amounts of computers and especially monitors. I have a lead that states that they received several very large shipments of computers recently. Let's play it safe and grab any video footage from the store and we'll see if we can find anything that we might have missed. Casey, can you check the power usage logs and tell me if anyone has a sudden need for power- enough to operate a super computer capable of housing the Intersect"_

Casey acknowledged the request with his usual grunt.

"_And that's a yes."_

The girls held back their laughter. Chuck's Rule #9 'Laughing at the Grunt master is frowned upon by the Grunt Master.'

"_And that leaves the stores for you, Angels. Please be careful out there. Shaw is dangerous. Whatever you do, don't confront him alone. Goodbye, Angels."_

And with those parting words, the screen went back to the mud wrestling, which was quickly turned off and everyone got up to leave. Sarah retrieved her knife from the door and all three girls gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye to 'Sugar Bear' before they headed off.

Casey let himself get kissed, and grunted at them as they left.

1010101001

So that is Chapter 1.

Now there is a little review button. Press it, write something and see what happens next. Go on. It won't hurt.

Try pressing it for every story you read here. You are dared!


	2. Cry me a River

Chapter 2 - Cry me a River

Preparing for Battle

Thanks for all the reviews everyone.

Thanks to Jagged1 for her awesome beta skills.

Please see chapter 1 for the disclaimers.

101010101010101

Casey took a deep breath and waited. Shaw. There was a name he knew would come back to haunt Chuck someday. Now that the girls are gone, he was not the least bit surprised when the TV screen behind him hummed back to life.

He may have expected it, but he still cringed. There was one task left unspoken in the briefing. He knew what was coming and that scared him more than any event in his career, or even more than when he found out his daughter had a thing for a gnome.

If all these years of working with the nerd king have taught him anything, it's that he liked - no HAD to talk about his girly feelings, no matter what Casey did to discourage him to be the one that he went to at times like this.

"Morgan finally not taking your calls?" Casey muttered as he turned to the previously distorted face as it morphed into Casey's old asset and ex-partner, Chuck Bartowski. The image seemed to come to life and suddenly there was a 3D nerd 'sitting' in the middle of the coffee table.

"You know Chuck, this was comical a year ago, annoying six months ago, and now just plain sad. When are you going to go grow some and tell her already?" Casey walked over and stood in front of the TV.

"_It's better that she never finds out the truth. You know that, Casey."_

"Yeah. Right. Keep telling yourself that. She's not dumb. Morgan wants to go to Ellie with this? You know this is like a bad running gag for a TV Show that lasts seasons. If this was real, the fans would want to strangle you."

"_Focus Casey. Keep your eyes on the prize. Right now, we have to get back the stolen Intersect from the THE RING. With the new encoding and compression, we can solve the flash problems. Dad thinks Shaw will upload it himself when they get the equipment together. If they actually solved the upload problem, then we can be looking at a whole army of Intersects. Dad and I can't let that happen, Casey."_

Casey turned away from the holo-geek and went back to the bar. He would rather have a boot to his nether region than to continue this conversation. But, for Chuck, if he was going to do this operation, his 'friend' – and Casey admitted that to himself begrudgingly - would need to get this off his chest. Shaw was always a tricky subject before he went rogue. Might as well push this along. "In the conference you said there were two reasons to do this. What was the second."

"_Personal."_

Casey walked through the projection and went over to the corner bookshelf and started to reach for a particular book when he heard Chuck start again.

"_When Dad created the first Intersect, the CIA sent over my old friend Bryce Larkin to be their liaison. Bryce was a smug busy body and he took off the glasses a little too soon when I was downloading an update. Even though he said he was fine and against Dad's advice, he left to go field test his new abilities. Sarah was assigned as his partner. She was fresh from the Farm. As you know, the Intersect has many abilities, including seduction. He seduced her before the Intersect drove him mad. He tried to kill her, that if he was going to die, he wanted to take the world with him, starting with her._

Casey turned back just in time to see that the holo-nerd had taken another drink of water and popped two more pills. He shook his head. If the Intersect didn't kill him, those pain pills will. "Chuck," he prompted.

"_The CIA thought Bryce had defected and a kill order was issued. . That turned out to be Alex's Red test. Dad tracked the laptop he was using and sent the reset sequence that was suppose to remove the Intersect. It worked, except when he went unconscious, a normal effect actually, and he was slumped up against the tree and Alex came by and shot him. Six shots, three in the chest, three head shots. On top of everything else, her first kill was overkill. She not only shot him, she turned him into mush by using an anti-tank weapon to make the clean up easier once she was safely away. Not never got close to look, but Dad thinks that he was already as good as brain dead. If he woke up, then he would have been completely insane. He is sure that Bryce removed the glasses at the beginning of the update. Dad thinks that is why he only lasted weeks."_

"Okay, Bartowski, if Bryce was going to kill Sarah, why didn't he?" Casey sat on the couch watching the hologram fidget three inches above the coffee table. He only reverted to calling him 'Bartowski' when he wanted Chuck to 'cut the crap'.

"_I changed the plan. Okay Casey, it was me. Bryce and I met back in college, the second day actually. I convinced Dad to try and let me bring Bryce in alive, to find a better way to remove the Intersect. I caught him as he was about to inject Sarah with poison. She was already tranqed and I suspect he had his way with her. I fought him. Intersect to Intersect. Except I had a hand-to-hand update that he didn't, specifically designed to counter his. When he realized that he was not going to win, he grabbed Sarah's laptop and ran out the door. Dad was watching and he uploaded the de-Intersect program. Dad told me to back off and I went back to check on Sarah. I heard the explosion when I got back to the hotel with Sarah."_

Casey could tell that he was having problems getting all this out. But he finally found out why Chuck never did seductions when he was an NSA agent. He was pretty sure that was his first mission since Casey joined the team as his handler right after his first month as an NSA agent. "Oh Crap. You fell head over heels for her way back then, didn't you?"

The image cut out and Casey went over to the bar. Within seconds the bookshelf swung away from the wall and Chuck walked through and grabbed the drink now being offered by his friend.

"You could tell, huh?" Chuck rose his glass to Casey as they walked back through the bookshelf and into the elevator it hid.

Casey grunted affirmatively. "You have got to be kidding, Bartowski. That's the worst secret in your batcave," Casey smirked. "She loves you too, you know. The way she protects you, the way she kids you. I know she's come back and contacted you after hours to talk."

Chuck squirmed. "She has never even seen me. How can she love me?" He scurried out when the door opened. There was a long pause. Chuck refused to look at him. He learned long ago that Casey could read him almost as well as his sister. But that didn't mean he had to make it easy.

"Oh crap, please give me a little credit. Nothing happened upstairs without me knowing. Did you know she had to be forced to do seductions in the CIA after Bryce?"

Chuck shot him a look before turning away again.

"What, not everything makes it into the official files. Don't be so surprised. That noggin of your isn't the source of all the information in the universe you know. Cole once told me that her secret was that she always pictured her knight in shining armor instead of her mark." Casey grunted as he put down his glass. "He struck out with her too, he told me once, over some really good scotch. Much better than the crap you keep buying." Casey turned and walked toward the armoury

At the armory door, he stopped and shouted, "You know, I'm a little tired of Ellie thinking that we are a couple."

Chuck smiled the million watt smile and did his eyebrow dance. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, right? After all, the governmental policy is 'Don't ask, Don't tell'?"

Casey glared at him. "I'm going to grab your sister some day and show her that I am very into girls."

Chuck could not resist yelling after him. "And I will have wild sex with Sarah on a train from Paris for a month, buddy." Chuck turned and started walking to his lab. When he reached the door, he could not resist one more dig at his old friend. "Hey, Sugarbear! Remember we are having dinner with Ellie at six. Wear your tight blue shirt that matches your eyes!"

Chuck thought that armidillos could of heard Casey's door slam in Pennsylvania. He tried, but could not help but laugh out loud as he snuck a look back to the map screen off to the side of his lab. On it were three icons. A race car marked Carina, an attack chopper marked Alex and the heart-shaped one marked Sarah.

101001010010

Again thanks for the reviews. If you can please send more this way I'll see about finishing the third chapter touch up work.

If you enjoyed anything here please take time to review for the author. We really do enjoy getting feedback (good or bad).


	3. Dinner and a Night cap

Chapter 3 – Dinner and a Night cap

Thanks for all the reviews and the debates I've had with some people. I hope I do not disappoint.

This is something new for me , so any feedback good or bad I'll take!

I own nothing in any universe really. Not even the shirt on my back!

So without furthur ado...

101010101010101010

Ellie watched from her kitchen window at Chuck and Casey walking towards her place.

She saw Chuck captured Casey's hand as they rounded the fountain. She caught the pained look on Casey's face but it disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

Why Chuck got such pleasure out of Casey's obvious discomfort was something Ellie had tried to figure out for years.

She realized after the second time that Casey followed Chuck over after a dinner invite, that Casey was more of a body guard and not anything even close to _that _type of friend. Not that there was anything wrong with that. However, her little brother seemed to have no other enjoyment in his life, so she pretended to think of them as a couple, just to make him happy.

That and the fact that she caught John undressing her with his eyes every time he came over didn't hurt either. Some day she would invite Casey over and 'convert' him. But that wouldn't be today. She didn't think that he even was aware of it anymore.

Today, Casey was distracted. His cell phone kept ringing and he kept excusing himself. He was so preoccupied that he never ever told her how great her turkey dinner was. She made it because he said that it was his favorite.

"Casey – secure but in public."

"Okay, how long ago?"

"No, I'm not at the office."

"No, I can't come right over."

"No, he is unavailable."

"No, I have no idea how long. I'm not his keeper."

"No, Walker, I won't give you his private number."

"Fine Fine Fine. If you can find his number, go ahead and call him."

"No, I won't be mad, since you won't find it anyways."

"I'm hanging up now."

Casey walked back into the dining room with an apologetic smile on his face. He had just told Ellie how great of a cook she was when Chuck's cell went off and he excused himself.

On the way out of the room, he looked at Casey and saw his face turning three shades of red, and that poor dinner roll in his hand was squished beyond all reason.

"Hello, Sunshine. What do I owe the honor of this call?"

"Yeah, he is a bit of a prude, but Casey is Casey, and he is just doing his job."

"Yeah, I'm not really able to talk about that right now."

"Yeah, Casey is a stick in the mud too."

"No, What? Do you think I take Casey out for dinner on a regular bases?"

"Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"Casey, he probably knew what I was doing. He's annoying that way."

"That would mean I'm in town. Do you think that is likely?"

"Oh, you do."

"Really, I think you have an overactive imagination."

"Yeah. Give me a couple of hours. 'Bye, Sarah."

Casey glared at him when he sat back down. When Ellie got up to go grab desert he whispered "You gave her your private number?"

Chuck shook his head. "If she traced the number, it would come back to Paris, France or somewhere in Mexico. She's good and sneaky. She got that number by dusting your cell phone. She tried every possible number combination. I watched her on the video doing it at your desk. That will teach you to let her get close enough to lift your phone"

01010101010101010

Sarah sat in Casey's office chair, typing away at his computer. She kept taking quick glances at the TV that the 'Chuck' image usually appeared on. She sighed and leaned back into Casey's comfy chair.

She knew that voice. She never saw his face, but that voice was burned into her memory for life.

The first time she heard it was the day that son of a crap Bryce Larkin died.

She took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in the chair.

Bryce Larkin. Her life always seemed to revolved around 'Bryce-crapping-Larkin'.

It took her weeks afterwards, but she finally figured out later that piece of crap drugged her, but she had already started to build a tolerance to the tranqs.

She really tried to remember more, she went to shrinks, hypnotism, even read a book on dreams but could not remember much about what happened. It was all bad.

Except the voice.

The voice that told her that he would protect her always. The only other thing that was strong was his smell as he held her in strong warm arms. That was crystal clear. When she woke, she was dressed in his clothes. When all the reports came in, her protector had saved her from a fate worse than death.

Her career in the CIA was short, but she had a lot of partners that somehow always drooled when the met her, and in a week went running away. Shaw was the last before she left and he had been more persistent than the others. He almost made it into her pants when she found his ring phone and it didn't take long for her to put it together. He was looking for information on the last project that Bryce was working on. Too bad that he never told her anything, except that his best friend was the head of the project. Didn't matter, it seemed. When she got home with a tact team to arrest him, the room was trashed and he was out cold in the middle of the bed, unconscious, butt naked and someone had tattooed on his privates, 'NOT HER. NEVER HER!'"

It was two weeks later that she was called into the Director's office and told Shaw had escaped and that he left a message. He passed over the picture of the guard's body, and written in his own blood on the wall was "RUN WALKER RUN."

That's when the Director sent her into witness protection for her own safety. She went from location to location until one day she entered their new safe house, and there was Casey drinking coffee with his feet up on the coffee table. With a nod, her CIA protectors left them alone.

Without saying a word, he grabbed a laptop and put in if front of her and walked out.

"Open the laptop, please, Miss Walker,"came the voice. The voice that she remembered from that day. The voice of her protector. The voice of Chuck.

The voice rambled on; she thought it was so cute. When he offered her the job, and the way to leave the CIA, she jumped at it. Not because the offer was absolutely awesome, but because HE had asked.

She just wished that he made it in person, and not some distorted computer image. She had a mental picture of him. Tall, dark curly hair, kind of quirky. And a million watt smile that could melt the polar ice caps.

Oh crap, she had it bad and she knew it. If only...

010101010101

Chuck looked at the apparent sleeping form of Sarah Walker on the monitor. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the office. She did that a lot rather than go back to her apartment. She told him once she slept better there so neither Chuck or Casey said anything.

Chuck started his 'scramble' program and turned on the TV.

"_Miss Walker, who are you trying to fool? I know you're awake."_

"Now now now, Mr. Carmichael. I've told you before to call me 'yours', but Sarah will do for now." Sarah's eyes popped open and she sat up on the couch. Looking at the screen, she put on the most innocent of looks.

"_Umm, yeah. Hi Sarah. You phoned earlier?"_

"Yeah, I did. Can you tell me how the weather in Mexico was today, or maybe Paris? LA was nice and sunny today. Perfect bikini weather. Just to let you know I have this new two piece from my water polo charity event last week that I could use a hand to tie. Interested?" Sarah batted her eyelashes as she waited an unusually long time for her boss to reply.

"_Sarah Walker, you are going to be the death of me, you know that? Now I know you didn't phone me to tell me that."_

She sighed. "I only wish, Chuck. Trust me; it would be a great way to go. No? Apparently good looking girls get a lot of Nerd Herd attention. We all struck out though. No big sales either alone or if you add them all together. The big shipments are for a huge blow out sale and are safely stashed away in their warehouses. But I did some checking and I have found out that a lot of very high end computer equipment was stolen from a web hosting company. They had only been open for three days before they had to close for two days in order to have Rorke Industries fly down replacement gear."

"_Rorke – there is a name from the past. We know that they have had ties with the Ring in the past."_

"So what's next, fearless leader? Want to brainstorm? I could head over to where ever you are and we could have a nightcap, or talk over breakfast in bed?" Sarah winked at the screen.

"_SARAH! I I I thank you for the ummm invitation and I have to admit that... Well anyways, why don't you get some sleep? Casey and I talked and he turned the unused office by the steps into a spare bedroom. You've been spending so many nights here that we thought you should be comfortable. Go and get some proper rest and we will meet the group in the morning. Good night Sarah."_

And with that the TV went black. "Good night, my knight in Tron armor. Naughty dreams." Sarah got up and went to examine her new home.

1010101010101010101010

Again thanks for all the reviews. Here's a novel idea, hit the button on everything you read and drop the author a line.

You know you really want to deep down.

Next one will be posted after my beloved Beta has a chance to turn it into something that looks like english.


	4. Breakfast Invitations

Thank you everyone for the AWESOME reviews. I am so glad that this experiment of mine is being enjoyed.

Thank you to Jagged1 for being the bestest beta ever. Now that I know who the other Canadian is, we will have to team up to convert you to a real hockey team.

However without further ado...(had to reupload it again, a few errors made it in)

1010101010101010

Chapter 4 – Breakfast invitations.

Sarah had to admit to herself that she had not slept that well in months, despite the fact that as a bonus, her room was set up almost exactly the way she would have set it up.

One thing was for sure, they was no way Surgarbear did this. "Thank you, Chuck," she muttered as she made her way to the room's private bath. She noted her favorite shampoo amongst the three other types, but hers was in front of the pack.

She went down to the basement where the gym was located and spent the next two hours running, kick boxing and lifting weights. Returning to her room, she was pleasantly surprised by a text telling her to go to the office.

After a quick shower and change, she opened the office door to see a breakfast spread in front of the TV.

_"Good morning, Sunshine, hope you don't mind I arranged for us to have breakfast together."_

Sarah sighed as she sat down and picked up a piece of toast off the coffee table."Thank you sweetheart." She noticed her favourite brand of jam on the side and smiled as she looked up to the webcam. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"_Interesting way to start the morning. You can ask, but no promises that I can give you an answer you will like."_

Sarah took a sip of what turned out to be her favorite coffee, made perfectly. "Marry me?"

_"Hello, Casey, Alex, and Carina. Glad you could join us for some breakfast. Listening by the door on your boss is really not the best way to start the day!"_

Sarah slipped into her agent mode again as they came in sheepishly looking at the TV..

Alex grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "You know, the two of you are the worst kept secret in LA, right?"

"Come on, Alex..." Carina wrapped Sarah in a warm hug. "Chuckie is so afraid of woman that he probably doesn't even know what to do with them anymore."

"Guys, please..." Sarah started.

"None of that, Walker. Casey, you are the only person here who has seen our fearless leader. What is the deal with him? Is he horribly disfigured or maybe he's playing for your team...?" Alex chuckled.

"_Ladies, you are aware that I am right here. I'm the one that invited you in for breakfast?"_

Carina poured herself some coffee and turned to Casey "Yeah what is the deal with Chuckie? You said you worked together when you were in the NSA right?"

"_Yooo Hooo. Anybody remember that I'm around?" _The image in the screen looked almost like someone waving his arms around like one of those guys that directs planes on the field.

"Can it, all of you. Alex, you have to understand that there are a lot of people that would love to capture him, despite the fact that he is more than a little ugly." Casey turned so the smile could not be seen by anyone in the group. After all, it was his idea for the girls to have some fun with the boss.

However, there was nothing like getting the last laugh. "I have been told by a very reliable source that he is batting for the other team. Something about …"

_"Wha... Casey. Okay, cut the crap. Enough is enough. Ladies I'm straight, really I am. Can we please get on to the job at hand?"_

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sure Sarah will give you a hand job. Just invite her over, Chuckie, heck she may never leave." Carina smiled and they all laughed as Sarah nearly choked on her coffee.

The image on the TV screen looked like someone turned up the "RED" setting to max and Casey could just imagine how red his old friend had really gotten.

Casey gave a soft grunt. Chuck really needed to put this 'cutting himself off from the world for its protection' to rest. His parents going into hiding might have been the right decision for them, but that was a long time ago. Times change. People need people.

_"OH CRAP! Casey! Help me out here."_

Chuck's near panicked girly voice screeching from the TV snapped Casey back to reality. "OK, Ladies, enough with the Sex in the City talk; we should get to work before the boss has a coronary."

_"Finally. Thank you! Ahem - Now I'm assuming that you all got the e-mail from Sarah last night on the theft of the Rourke computer equipment. If Shaw has that, then we have to push up the search. I've done some research into Shaw and I found out that he plays it super careful. Therefore we need to have him come to us, rather than us to him."_

Casey then stepped up and passed each a copy of the day's newspaper. The front headline read, "CARMICHAEL TO HOST CHARITY POKER NIGHT."

"I don't get it, Chuckie, what does this have to do with Shaw?"

_"That's why he chose to come here. Angles, he searching for me. You see, the Intersect project was not a myth. I was involved briefly with the project. He has been searching me out, hoping I can lead him to the person who created the original intersect."_

Sarah started choking on her coffee. She took a breath and sat up straight, staring at the screen. "Are you saying that you are in L.A., Chuck, please say yes?" Her voice was _very_ husky.

_"No. well. Not really, Sarah." _

"Are you here?" came from Alex as she checked the hallway.

"Are you single?" Carina drooled, undoing the top button of her shirt..

"Are you secure?" Alex drawing her gun, she looked out the windows.

"How about I secure you in your bed?" Carina chimed in, elbowing the stunned blushing Sarah while pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"How about your agenda?" Alex asked, passing an automatic weapon to Casey.

"How about breakfast in bed for two?" Carina purred.

"How about I personally frisk you . Might take a few hours, I want to be very engaging..." Sarah looked into the screen and raised her eyebrows.

_"AUGGGGG Ladies, please. You know I will not answer those questions. Now let's get back on topic. The Carmichael foundation charity event for the Children's Hospital is slated for tonight at the Hilton."_

Casey went over and handed out file folders to each of the girls.

_"Listen, ladies. Shaw probably knows all of you, so disguises are a must, and you must not be the center of attention. Sarah, you will be monitoring the cameras.."_

"Great. 'Sarah, stay in the van' again," Sarah humphed.

_"Casey, as being the face of the organization, will play co-host. Carina will be his date for tonight. Don't leave him in his underroos_ _again."_

Casey looked at the screen "This is pay back isn't it."

_"Yes. Alex I want you to come as the date of the man I have hired to play me tonight."_

"Why, Charlie, why not come yourself. Wait a minute! Oh crap, please tell me it's not the bearded troll again," Alex bristled at the thought.

Down in his 'Bat Cave', Chuck gave a sympathetic look at Morgan as he pouted and slumped down on the chair behind the camera.

_"Sorry, Alex. Morgan Grimes is his name and he really is a great guy, and we can't have different people play me. It would be way too obvious."_

Carina slapped Alex on the back. "Actually, we've spent a few nights together, Alex. I'm not usually one to share, but you really need to release some stress. Martin actually is surprisingly good at doing that. Been ages though. Hey Casey how is your daughter doing the troll anyways?"

Casey jumped straight up and Sarah and Alex stepped between the two.

"Right Rule 17, don't mention Martin and Sugerbears' daughter in the same sentence." Sarah whispered to Carina

"Sorry Casey" Carina muttered and they all sat back down.

Forrest then turned to the screen. "If we are to be low profile, then why am I with the troll?"

"_Just a necessity. Morgan will need some extra protection and when it comes to a fight, I know I can always count on you. Besides Shaw might not know you. Now I know you have a lot to do before tonight, but please finish breakfast first. Casey protect your family jewels."_

"Chuckie Sarah needs a hand dressing for tonight, Can you get it up for a challenge?" Carina falls back into the couch laughing at Sarah who suddenly chokes for the second time this morning.

The screen changed to the local morning traffic report.

101010101010101

Daniel Shaw turned off the TV and left his posh office, striding down a long cooridor. When he opened the door and then another door at the end of the hall, it revealed an old warehouse floor with people scurrying all about. Spotting the man he was after, he walked over to him. "Carmichael is having a charity benefit tonight. Gather as many men as you can."

"Yes sir, but it seems too convenient. It smells like a trap to me," the other replied.

"No, it is _definitely_ a trap, but we can turn the tables on them." Shaw turned to head back to his office before he turned to the man one more time. "The new materials that we sent for from Germany; have they arrived?"

The man pointed to the huge crate in the corner of the warehouse.

"Fine, make the modifications. We do it this afternoon. This will be the perfect field test," and Shaw closed the door


	5. IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT

Howdy All

Remember me, the crappy one?

I know it's been a while. Jagged1, my awesome beta I kind of swamped her with crude crap and it took longer to refine it to high test crap. Hope to have a chapter out a week or so.

Now if you still don't remember me, while this chapter should refresh your memory…

Usual disclaimers apply. Nothing here is mine, all characters are someone elses, and if I can find out for sure I will give them credit for creating such a great bunch of characters for me to crap on.

However….Without further ado….

101010101001

Chapter 5 – It was a dark and stormy night….

"'IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT.'"

"Oh CRAP, GET REAL!"

Sarah muttered as she sat in the back of the stake-out van, amidst the electronic surveillance equipment. Carina left her this really bad romance novel called CHUCK ME!. The title was tempting, but anything that started like that just not worth it in her opinion. Her version of Chuck Me! Now that would be way to steamy for ten buck paperback. She flipped through and read some of the 'steamer' pages.

"Wow, this person must not get any very often. A feather duster and a egg beater... Really. So tame. Try it with a power drill and a buffer. Now that would be exciting."

She put the book down and watched the people flock into the hotel for the charity event. When her watch beeped, she pressed a button on the console beside her. "Alex, radio Chuck – I mean check." She hit herself on the forehead _'Get over it, Sarah,'_ she thought.

"Walker, do I have to come over there and knock some sense into you," was Forest's reply.

"Nope, take a rain check. Carina, radio check," Sarah pushed forward.

"Sarah, let's play twenty questions. First question. What would you do if you were alone with Chuck for let's say sixty minutes with no surveillance?" Carina practically sang it into the mic.

"HUMPH - Knock it off, Carina. Focus People," Casey's voice came in very loud and clear.

"Oh come on, Sugarbear, don't you know, girls just wanna have fun?" Sarah then blew a kiss over the airways.

"Grrrrrr," came a female noise.

"Sorry, Alex. Didn't want to insult you there. Lovely outfit you have this evening. Early 80's military, right? Really, girl, we have to take you shopping this week for something that makes you look more, well, _female._" There are times Sarah really liked being in the van.

"_Sarah, are you having fun without me?" _Chuck's voice came from the speakers.

"Oh crap. Hiya Chuck. Just finished the radio checks and Casey has five extra cameras up on feeds 51-56. We have twenty cameras on the perimeter and so far the motion alerts have proved to be nothing."

"_Ok, then, we sit back and wait for Shaw to arrive."_

"Ok, and honey, I will have a lot more fun with you, again and again and again…"

1010101010

Morgan slipped his gun into the holster and, fiddling with his tie, turned to his 'date'. "Alex, does this tie really go with my eyes? I mean honestly I have to wonder why I just can't wear my own clothes."

"Because no one would believe that you are Charles Carmichael in a green shirt and dirty jeans." Alex then straightened his tie, more than a little too tight for Morgan's liking, but this was Forest; he counted himself lucky that he didn't pass out due to lack of oxygen.

"Let get this straight, Morgan. There is no hanky panky what-so-ever. Understand?" Alex stood over Morgan, trying to do her best to intimidate the little bearded man.

"Yes, Alex, same as the last thirty times we have done this: no touching, or leering, or breathing in your direction." Morgan then stuck his tongue out at Alex and made Mickey Mouse ears with his hands.

Alex was just about to slap him again when Chuck's voice came over the ear mic.

"_Okay, guys. Showtime. Please place the bearded one in the front neutral position. Casey and Carina, take you positions. Sarah, keep a sharp eye on the perimeter. Shaw is careful, so I am willing to believe that he has backup within 5 minutes max."_

"On our way," Forrest replied

"In position five minutes ago, Chuckie. What? Are you asleep at the wheel? I mean really, you can't stare at Sarah, she's in the van, or can you? Sarah, you did sound a little short of breath?" Carina chuckled.

"Chuck we have three black vans just waiting on the side street, about 5 minutes away if they stepped on it" Sarah's voice came over the intercom. "Hope you don't mind, I took a run and dropped off a few extra wireless cameras."

"_Not at all. Let's play this carefully. First indication of problems, go 'pineapple'. I want innocents protected at all costs."_

For the next half hour, the group mingled, chatted and made the rounds with the ever expanding sea of innocents.

All was looking pretty good until...

"We have a bug," Casey's voice came over the airwaves. "Looked like it was a long range audio only bug, placed under the table behind 'Mr Carmichael'.

"The waiters, they're new. As the real waiters go into the kitchen, a one of these guys comes out," Carina whispers next.

"And these guys are armed. Two hand guns, one waist, one leg. Knives too. Standard Ring accessories for the best dress thug." Alex moved back over by Morgan. "Charles, I hate to drag you away, but Mr. Casey is looking for you. Can you excuse us?" she said to the people Morgan was speaking to.

They walked to the side door as Casey, who actually laughed at her comment, started towards the door as well.

"The vans are moving. High speed" Sarah's voice came next.

"_Morgan - Casey 'Pineapple' – Get those people out of there!" _Chuck's voice came across a little less calm then he would have liked.

Casey hit the fire-alarm and Morgan grabbed the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, we seem to have some sort of emergency. Can you leave quickly and quietly out the side doors? We will continue as soon as we can."

And then, just because he could, he grabbed Alex and dipped her and gave her a kiss before he led the surprised angel to the planned escape door.

"Incoming – the vans are deploying to the south, east and west doors. Looks like three man teams, They're dressed in black business suits - expensive looking with those awful red wide ties that are becoming the rage. Honestly, that is one 70's style that should never have started a comeback." Sarah grabbed an extra set of knives out of her purse.

"I've got south," Alex stated.

"Go west, Sarah. I have east," Carina said next.

"_Morgan and Casey, that leaves you to make sure that the civi's get clear." _Chuck watched Sarah head out of the van and head to the west entrance. He saw the three vans parked around the hotel on the video feeds to his iPhone. He got out and went over to the deserted parking booth, borrowed the jacket on the back of a chair. Then one by one walked to each van, tranqed the guard, and attached a special engine immobilizer he had invented. Then he went in the front door, up to the front desk, dropped the jacket "I found this outside, can you make sure it gets back to whoever it belongs to."

The elevator doors open right in front of the large meeting room and he immediately heard the fighting inside. Peaking in, he saw Casey and Morgan being attacked by at least ten of the armed 'waiters'. They were sticking with knives. Standard Ring tactics. No guns in public places when they greatly outnumbered their opponent. Better to keep the noise level down and have more people to 'question' later. Looking around, he noticed that the dynamic duo had already taken five or six lunch pushers out of the game.

Chuck closed his eyes as he felt the flash hit. Then he went over to the electrical box and cut the power to the windowless room. He busted into the suddenly black room and zig zagged between the waiters, using the tranq darts he had strapped to his arm to take them out.

When the lights came on, three angels came in from three sides to witness a John and Morgan, with back to back fighting stances and more than twenty waiters unconscious around them.

"Whoa, guys, we only took three out each. What type of vitamins are you taking?" Carina asked.

Casey relaxed. "Alex, Carina - perimeter sweep. Make sure we got them all. Sarah. call the CIA for a cleaner team. Double time, we need this contained."

The three run back out of the room to follow the orders. Chuck stood up from under the table where he was playing 'unconscious victim #2'.

"Shaw's not here, He's too darn careful. Something's wrong. I'm going back to the office. Lets be careful. We meet at safe house number twenty-three in two hours. Morgan, take care of the guests. Casey, contact me as soon as the girls arrive."

Alex and Carina found that all three vans used by the attackers had a trapped driver inside. For some strange reason, the engine would not start, and the doors would not open from the inside.

Sarah arranged for a CIA clean up team to take away the 'garbage'. She walked by Morgan on the front lawn surrounded by patrons who were wondering what excitement they could blog about. He told them that there was an electrical problem and that Charles Carmichael would pay for drinks in the hotel bar and will reschedule for another day next week for the poker games. He made a mental note to check Facebook and Twitter to see what they were saying about him.

Casey had just finished carrying in the last of the Rings's extraction team that Angels took out and dumped them into the poker room to keep them out of sight until the clean up crew arrived, when Sarah retuned.

"Cleaners will be here in ten." She looked around at the unconscious waiters which Casey was stacking like firewood in a corner, after Morgan searched them. "You know, Casey, I've seen Morgan fight. How did you take out twenty people by yourself?" Sarah asked wide-eyed as she took in the carnage that was around her.

"Humph - Took them by surprise." Casey grabbed a scotch bottle from behind the bar and took a swig.

Alex and Carina stopped in mid tracks by the sound of hysterical female laughter coming from their ear pieces.

Chuck stopped his car at the end of the parking lot. He smiled from ear to eat and checked the video feeds to the poker room. Morgan was in the corner, trying, but failing, not to laugh. There was a stupefied John Casey behind the bar staring at one Sarah Walker, rolling around on the floor with the most heartwarming laugh he had ever heard.

He wiped away tears of joy before he continued on his way.

1010010101

Please take time to review this chapter, and actually review anything you read on this site.

Thanks!


	6. Housekeeping

Ch 6 – Housecleaning.

Howdy All

Here is the next chapter.

Usual disclaimers apply.

And without further ado…

Reposting - I messed up on the chapters and posted a chapter that I was not I liked on the end of it.

Will try to get it right this time - To those who read the last half - it would be confusing because it is only half written!

10101010

The CIA cleaner teams were famous in the spy world for two things. The first one was that they were considered the utmost professional. No matter what weird task was asked of them, they did the job. The second was that they moved fast and left absolutely no trace of anything, unless ordered to.

But today; today was a day to mark on the calendar. Three extremely half naked, half drunk, gorgeous women, laughing carefree and to the point of nearly peeing their panties, caused this team's guys to stop dead and the girls to finally let out an 'Oh crap'. Both genders were left, however, with their jaws on the ground.

That only lasted until the large man grunted at them. The grunt was enough to send shivers down most of the crew's spines.

Casey led the giggling girls out the back door. As soon as they were out of sight, the giggling stopped and they started walking the straight like. That line ended at Morgan sitting at a table with a laptop in front of him and an appletini in each hand

.

"Great camera work, Casey. You got a clear picture of all their stunned faces in less than a minute. Anywho, the cleaners are legit. They checked out with CIA base and the 'chuck' database. Chuck said to leave them to their work." He closed his laptop and downed both appletinis.

"Huh. Okay, let's head to safe house number twenty-three in an hour." Casey grabbed Morgan by the collar. "You're with me before Alex rips ever hair out of your beard."

010101010101010

Chuck entered his batcave and grabbed two pills and swallowed them dry. He was completely oblivious of the man watching him.

"Charles, they are getting worse, aren't they?" his father said from the door.

"Yeah, but it was necessary, dad." Chuck sat down and put his head on the cool metal table.

"You got to be careful, Charles, Last thing we need right now is to have to reset the intersect. I'm coming close to needing that myself, and you've done the heavy lifting." Orion paced back and forth.

"How much have you found out about this new NSA version that was stolen?"

"It's based on the 2.0 you downloaded, but they haven't been able to figure out a lot since Zarnoff had his accident. The good news is that they apparently didn't notice the new safeguards that we worked in when they weren't looking.

.

"Dad, how far away are we from our Intersect upgrade?" Chuck grabbed his wireless keyboard and started typing.

He sighed and sat across from his son "I've got it about done. I've taken out the NSA / CIA data and recompiled them under my design, with certain safeguards. That should cut back on the overload that you are getting now. Maybe even eliminate it. I've also included the information I found on the MI6 Intersect that they are working on. I'll need more testing to be sure that it won't burn you out." He clapped his son on the back, and turned toward his lab. "Charles, I watched you on the video feed. Aces, Charles Aces."

"Dad, are the glasses ready?" Chuck whispered "I need to be ready. I'm having a hard time with this. I can see why you did what you did now."

Orion looked at his feet for a second before he went down the hall, only to return a second later with a pair of sunglasses that he placed on the table. "The hardware is installed in the glasses and I uploaded our version. I was going to test it on myself this Shaw thing came up. I really want you to wait and let me try it first."

1010101010

Sarah walked into 'her' room at the office. Okay, she was there only one night; however she staked her claim. Her apartment had nothing personal, and she placed some of her clothes that she usually kept in her car in the closet. She looked around. This room made her feel comfortable.

"So, I figured that you would move in today." Casey was at the door with a potted bonzie. "A housewarming gift."

"Thanks, Casey. How did you know?" Sarah took the plant and gave Casey a peck on the cheek. More to annoy him than anything else.

Heh. Like I said, you spend so much time at the office, Chuck wanted you to be comfortable." He turned to leave. "You're not fooling anyone, you know. Neither of you are."

Sarah sat on the bed. "John, how can I love someone that I have never seen? It's crazy. right? I mean really."

Casey turned and headed out with a duffle bag under one arm. "I don't do 'lady feelings', Walker. We meet in twenty minutes at safe house number twenty-three. Don't be late." He paused. "Considering it's you two, it makes perfect sense."

01010101010101

Daniel Shaw woke up on the floor. With an effort, he managed to get to his feet.

He looked down when he noticed he had soiled himself. He laughed. He was warned that it might happen. Good thing no one was around.

He looked at the readout, but the computer was fried. "So, there was a fail-safe device installed in the program. One use only. Crap. I told them to take more time decoding it."

Now he needed to test it. Something simple. He closed his eyes and then fell to his knees in pain.

When he opened them again he picked up his cell and dialed a number.

To się robi.*

Doskonała. Posiadamy zespół gotowy w trzydzieści minut.**

Shaw closed the phone and went over to briefcase and pulled out several charges which he placed around the room. He then pulled out a skin tight blue running outfit and in a flash changed into it.

He then went outside the normal looking office building and pressed a button. The building shook as the explosion went off.

Shaw looked back chuckling "The expert told me that it would level the building. Oh crap. Well at least I 'forgot' to tell him it was his building I was blowing up." He put in some headphones and started jogging, tuning out the alarms.

He laughed for almost an hour later.

(TRANSLATION from Polish:

*IT'S DONE.

**EXCELLENT. HAVE A TEAM READY IN THIRTY MINUTES)

0101010101010

Safe House #23 was really a cute four room apartment in one of the exclusive hotels in LA. The whole building was actually owned by Chuck, but under the name of his sister's husband. Devon Woodcomb.

Chuck missed Devon and was sorry he not there for Ellie when she heard about how he was killed by an IED while serving his country. Ellie knew her husband was an active medical officer in the reserve when they met. He was in full dress uniform because he had to go to the first day of medical school right from a military funeral of a friend and had no time to change

It was love at first site for them. They had only been married for 8 months when he got the orders. He was gone three weeks later. .

Chuck had never forgiven himself for not being there when Ellie found out. Someday he had hoped that the truth of Devon's sacerfice could be told to her.

Chuck sat down in the control room below the four apartments and started up the backup systems.

Turning on the camera's he could see Casey, Alex and Carina going over files. Panic started when he only noticed the three of them. He flipped a switch and the phone upstairs rang.

"_Hello everyone. I only see three of you. Do we have a problem?" _Chuck did the best to keep his voice neutral. Only Casey seemed to pick up on it however.

"Morgan is helping Sarah with some baggage. They will be here in a minute."

101010101010

Morgan and an older gentleman were standing by Sarah's car when she got back to it after leaving the office.

"Morgan, what the crap." Sarah stopped glanced at the older gentleman. "Did you see the map?" One of a thousand codes they had devised over the years.

The older gentleman surprisingly gave the proper counter code "No need, all roads lead to a Buy More."

Morgan put on his sunglasses and opened the drivers door for the blonde bombshell. "Now that that is all over with. Sarah I know we really don't speak to each other, or actually ever, but my friend here thinks that this talk is long overdue. Mind giving him a lift? I'll meet you at the safehouse."

0101010101

You are getting sleepy. You want to sent the author of every story you read a review….


	7. Party Crasher

Chapter 7

This is a smaller chapter, I know, and I rushed my poor beta a wee bit, so forgive. There is this hurricane called Earl that is headed straight for my province and gosh darn it, the last time a hurricane hit I lost internet for two weeks, so I wanted to get something posted just in case I disappeared again!

Thanks to Jagged1 for getting the beta done in a rush. I am so not worthy a great beta like yourself.

If I do disappear please take the time to read Billatwork's really great story, and Armadillos' newest. They both are sooo much better than my crap, and let them know it please. That's the tip of the iceburg, Walkers Eleven and a few other really great stories out there please take time to send them a review. I

Oh if you reviews APR's work, mention that Mrs. APR would be a great writer... (heh heh heh - they are going to want to shoot me.)

For those that got the unexpected preview when I botched the last chapter for a few hours, this should now make sense. To those I have not had a chance to reply to their reviews, I'm trying to get there. Honest I am

Usual disclaimers apply, and without ado...

Party Crashing

1010101010

Sarah and Morgan showed up at the safe house over an hour later than what Chuck expected. Even before they entered, Chuck heard Morgan yelling "Sorry" over and over again. When they actually got in, Sarah was rubbing her arm and looked more than a bit flustered.

She gave Morgan the 'evil eye' as she screamed "I am never letting you open the door for me again!" and Morgan looked, well like Morgan always does in these situations where one of the girls was mad at him, he was what Forrest termed JC! - Justified Crapless!

When Forrest saw Morgan however , she held up her cell "Troll! Care to explain this crap!" He seemed to go from milky white to ultra bright in two seconds flat, and a small yelp seemed to come from nowhere.

"Now Alex, my little pumpkin, I can explain, I was looking at some romantic comedy websites and I saw this lovely poem..."

Forrest came forward like a cat after her prey and Morgan immediately hid behind Sarah.

"Are you telling me, soon to be beardless nerd, that you can't even come up with a something bad on your own. Did you even read this, it sounds like something from Glee?"

Sarah read the small screen Forrest was holding out then turned and looked at Morgan "You got to be kidding me, what does little Alex see in you?"

"Oh Crap on a cracker!" Chuck screamed at the screen as he suddenly realized what Sarah's other hand had revealed when she turned. He quickly punched away on the keyboard until the image he wanted appeared. "Dad, what were you thinking? We can't let that get into Shaw's hands."

"Charles, I know that you are not happy about this, but we missed our chance to get him at the charity event and we need something that will guarantee his appearance. And since even your appearance at the charity didn't work, this will." Orion shifted back and forth, obviously conflicted. "Charles you need to call Beckman and get her to leak this intel. As soon as I start the encoding, I can't be away. That means you will have to stay on hold."

Chuck leaned back on his chair. He knew his father's plan made sense. He just didn't like it.

Just like when he saw Casey, sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn, enjoying the show then check his cell phone then slip away, looking annoyed. When he heard the big man walking down the hidden steps, he knew that he would not like this either.

"One other thing, Charles. I've got something to tell you and Casey..."

101010101010

What could have been next door, or a million miles away, General Dianne Beckman just finished issuing the orders to get her assault team ready to deploy.

You could have toppled her with a feather when his face showed up on the screen. Chuck never called her. He was still a little bitter after their first meeting. First it was Stephen, and then Casey was the one that called to ask favors and act as go-between.

She enjoyed seeing him again, but she had to keep distant for several reasons. After all, having a team that had no connection officially to the NSA had proven incredibly valuable.

Today, Team Bartowski had plugged another leak in the NSA. The knock at the door reminded her that the 'Intersect specialist' was on their way to see her. "Enter," she shouted, as she pulled two wine glasses from her desk.

10101010101010

Daniel Shaw attached the explosives to the computer and on all the walls around it.

He considered hacking the system from the outside, but he was pressed for time, so he just borrowed one at a safe house. It was a bonus that it was linked to Charles.

His intel from his inside man, Nathan, had to be verified. Nathan was a good man but Shaw had no doubts that he was being put underground and they were going to throw away the key. When he had the time, he would dig him out of the NSA pit they threw him in, but Shaw was in no hurry.

He was laughing with glee at the information that he just came across. It was a trap, of course; it was Charles' trap. But he used something that he could not resist. "Carmichael is almost as smart as I am," Shaw kept whispering to himself. "He is so going to suffer for that. One angel at a time dying at his feet…"

So he stepped over the dead bodies of the CIA agents he had tortured for the passwords he needed.

He glanced at what he suspected were personal belongings of the man they were protecting.

He laughed again, and kicked the protectee's lifeless body on the way out. "Sorry about that. Business," and once he was far enough away, he blew the whole apartment up with a carefree flick of a switch.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, Charles."

01010101010

Sarah sat in one of the side bedrooms looking at the locket she pulled from her pocket. It was very old and well taken care of. She opened it up to reveal an old picture of a baby boy.

"Thank you for this, Steven," she whispered and placed it on her neck.

That's when she was knocked off her feet by the moving floor beneath her.

01010101010

Daniel Shaw entered the warehouse and went over to his foreman, who just happened to be in front of a fine German sports car. "Have the modifications been complete?" Shaw asked. The foreman pointed to the mechanic who threw him some keys.

Without a word, the foreman passed Shaw a box. Looking into it he smiled. "No time like the present. Let's test it out right now. I'm going hunting."

1010101010

Steven was startled by the proximity alarm going full blast throughout the Batcave. He left his lab and watched on the monitors as a German sports car slammed through the front of Carmichael Investigations.

"Charles, I hope you don't mind I dropped by," the voice boomed from the car loud enough to shake the webcam off the shelf . "I hope you're home because I rigged this remote controlled car with some of the best explosives money can buy. Only the best, eh. Charles? Hate you to miss it."

And then the car exploded in a huge ball of fire.

0101010101010

Reminder, Please take time to REVIEW what you read here. Personally it does mean a lot that you take to time even to say 'thanks'. I'm willing to bet others out there too that would like to hear what you think.


	8. Setting the Trap

Chapter 8 – Setting the Trap

Okay, okay. I get it - you guys and gals want more background on the team. From the first chapter, you stated you wanted more on how the team got together.

But really kidnapping my puppy Casey until I do explain; that is a cruel and unusual. Hiring an hit medic claiming it the "will of the readers..." grrrr.

So, since I want my puppy protecting me, here is a reworked version of the chapter I planned on.

(Jagged, don't shoot me please for this beta rush. Medic Gone Mad is torturing my pup with walks and fresh chicken treats!)

usual disclaimers apply.

10101010110110

Having just arrived at Chuck's apartment, Orion told the guys that every silent alarm in the CIA safe house on the floor below was going off. Chuck ordered Casey to get the girls and the bait out of there and set the trap. He then went to check on the CIA team he knew was staying there.

Casey ran up the back stairs and shouted at the girls to evac as he grabbed Morgan off the couch and pulled him along "You are staying in arms reach! Got it?" That's when the floor shook and both went flying. Morgan landed back on the couch, and Casey into the wall just behind him.

As Casey lay on the floor, slightly dazed, a wash of old memories struck him, like a beagle barking right in his ear…

"_Colonel Casey, please have a seat." General Beckman returned the salute and waved to the seat in front of her. "I understand that you are considering retirement."_

"_Yes, Ma'am," the Colonel answered sharply._

"_I was surprised when I saw your paperwork cross my desk; you are the best sniper instructor we have in the NSA, and still lead one of by best op teams. Before I refuse your request, I would like to know the reason for the sudden change of heart. It was not even two months ago that you turned down retirement." The General, throughout her speech, tried to read his face._

"_It a personal matter, General." The Colonel returned the gaze._

"_Consider my request to answer the question an order, Colonel."_

_The General saw the conflicting emotions go through him before he finally spoke. "Last week, I attended a funeral for a former girlfriend and her husband who were killed in a hit and run. At that time, I met their daughter. Her mother and I, well I saw myself marrying her one day. General, long story short, I have done some research and found out that she is my daughter."_

_The General stopped herself from smiling. She had never seen Casey look tortured before, either that or someone put itching power in his underware. From what she heard what he put some of his students through, she was almost willing to bet on the latter._

_He stopped and took a deep breath, like he was preparing to kneel and ask the Gerneral to marry him. " I want to get to know her, and doing this, well, she just lost two parents. I don't want her to lose another. Ma'am I cannot do that to her knowing I could be dead with every mission I take."_

_If the General was surprised it didn't show. "That was the trip to LA you took last week?"_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_And she lives in the area?"_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

"_Well then, Colonel, I think I have a better idea. On paper, you will receive your discharge, but I want you to work with a group I am organizing in LA. You heard of Agent Charles Carmichael?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, he's the agent that made it through the farm in record time. Haven't met him personally. I heard he was responsible for the take down of the rogue agent Larkin a few months ago."_

"_Yes, he was. He is forming a special team and he needs a 2IC. Unofficially, you will have your rank and be eligible for promotion, and you did meet him a little over a year and a half ago, Colonel. He was the one your team extracted in LA from the hidden lab under the laundry mat."_

"_Begging the General's pardon, you don't mean the scrawny kid who puked on my Ronald Reagan seat covers."_

"_I don't know about that, but probably. Charles is… well, a unique individual and possibly a democrat."_

"Casey, wake up man; the place is falling down around our heads!" Morgan screamed and Casey shook the cobwebs out of his head.

Morgan and Carina helped Casey to his feet and they all made for the stairs.

1010101010

An hour after they all got out of the apartments, they met at the abandoned bank just on the outskirts of Burbank and they started to get to work.

Sarah spent the last eight hours setting up wireless cameras in the bank, over the bank, around the bank, the street leading to the bank and every place she could in a three block radius.

Sarah had become very worried. Since the explosion, Chuck never called once, and he was not answering his phone. Very Very unChuck like. And then Casey kept pushing them hard. She knew it was so they would not think about the explosion. They all suspected that Chuck was close, but Carina could read Casey like a book. But really, it didn't take a Harvard grad to figure out Chuck could have been in the same building. Probably on the floor that exploded. She had attempted to slip away to go look for him but Carina caught her and looked her straight in the eye. "Honey, that is the last thing you need right now. We need to take down Shaw. That's what Chuck would want you to do."

That shook her. On top of the first conversation she had with Steven, it had awoken feelings of belonging that she was not accustomed to anymore. Not since her own father left her for a con.

She held her locket. "Chuck, please be safe. I want to meet the man I am going to marry before I attend his funeral."

Sarah Walker went into a box, and the adorable psycho known as Agent Walker was let out.

101010101

Carina checked the security feeds for the third time in five minutes. She was not going to let Shaw get by her.

He attacked their safe house; he apparently attacked their office according to the news.

They worked hard to rig the old bank with security tighter than Fort Knox, but it really did nothing to put her mind at ease.

Morgan and Casey seemed sure that this device would bring Shaw out into the open.

Carina had no two clues what it was or what it was for. At this point, she really didn't care so long as she got a shot at Shaw. She stared at the screen and started to zone out.

_Carina tapped her fingernails on the conference room table, waiting for her Director to come in and threaten to fire her again._

"_Hello, Miss Henson. Sorry to interrupt, but can I have a moment."_

_Carina looked up at the screen and instead of the DEA logo, now there appeared an image of a man made up of ones and zeroes._

"_Who the crap are you?"_

"_Umm, someone who can help you out of the mess you seemed to have gotten _into," _came from the image._

"_I'm not in the mood, and they took away my handcuffs and I'm not into watching digital porn." Carina grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel._

"_Sorry, Miss Hansen. I will only take a couple of minutes. My associate is talking to your Director, but I wanted to talk to you first. I heard you are in it neck deep."_

"_Is that supposed to be funny, Mr Big Zero? Tell me, this is not you're 'A' game. You must have flunked Roan's class. A five year old can come up with a better pick up line."_

"_No, Miss Hansen, and from the looks of it, I will have to speed this up…" The image looked like it was wavering in shades of red, and Carina decided to test a theory._

"_Really… my last date at least stuck around until I learned his name. Tell me, stud, will I get this bra off first or will you blurt it out first." Carina removed her shirt and reached down to undo the bra._

'_Ummm err… Please, Carina… Oh Crap…Just a second." Carina stopped as the person in the hazy image looked like he was chugging back a large water bottle._

_The door opened and Casey entered the room. Carina just shrugged and turned to him. "So, good news travels fast. Came here to gloat, Casey? Just like I told pixels here, I'm not in the mood. "_

"_You know me better than that, Carina. Have you decided on what you are going to do?" he asked as he passed over a coffee and a bag and sat down next to her. Casey turned to the image and made a "cut" motion for Chuck to cut the connection. However Chuck had already done it._

"_Maple almond Danish. You remembered." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, and allowed herself to be pulled into a begrudging hug._

_Casey felt the tears soaking his shirt and just held her for what felt like hours, until she finally pulled herself together. Reality finally sunk in. That's when she finally broke._

"_Thanks, Johnny. I really messed up this time, didn't I?" Carina took the tissue he handed her._

"_Humph, I heard that your Director wants a decision by noon. Have you made up your mind?"_

"_What choice do I have Johnny? Three agents watching me at every corner… either I agree to 'retire' and live with a daily shrink poking at my brain in a closed facility, or I get sent to the rubber room to have a shrink poke at my brain. Some choice, huh? We both know that it's going to end in a red test as soon as the shrinks are done with me, so who's kidding who."_

"_Sorry, Carina. I didn't know what the choices were. I'm worried about you, Cuffs. Look at you. You've always been a risk-taker, but, seriously, look at you. You haven't been the same since Larkin and you teamed up. I mean… oh crap, Cuffs, you shot your last partner between the legs because he said you were nuts."_

"_Bryce was really sick. I've endured torture but he was an expert at it. I never thought that sex could be used for torture, but he managed it." She sat next to Casey and leaned into him. "I am so glad he's dead. He deserved what he got."_

_"Cuffs, I don't have a lot of time here," Casey pointed out._

"_Johnny, I told you I'm not in the mood."_

"_Cuffs, listen. Please. What if you had another choice? You could be offered retirement and come work with me and the ghost you just met. He wants you on the team."_

"_And you Johnny?"_

"_You know how I feel about you Carina. When Carmichael told me about what was happening to you, I asked him to bring you on board. He was already planning on it. I called in some favors and if you want, you can come with me right now."_

_She leaned over and kissed Casey passionately. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she asked, "This is not to get me into bed?"_

_Casey chuckled. "Maybe, but I'll be your boss so we have to be professional. Also, there is something else you should know. I left the agency because I found out I had a daughter and I want to be part of her life. I could not do that to her with the chance I could die any second. She just lost her mother and step father."_

_He looked away for a second then rose off the chair and grabbed her shirt and bra from the floor. "Let's get you presentable and I'll take you to lunch."_

_She held out her hands and he pulled her up and into another hug. "So who is my knight in shining armor, you or this Carmichael?"_

"Carina – Earth to Carina."

Forrest flipped a rubber band and caught her square between the eyes.

"What the crap was that for, Alex?" Carina threw the large glass of water she had on the table, soaking Forrest's' shirt.

"Thanks, I needed a shower, Carina. Mind on the mission." Forrest removed the three automatic weapons she was carrying and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Chuck has not checked in since the explosions. When I twisted my ankle diving out of the boat last summer, that time we were undercover trying to get the goods on the drug importers, Chuck was on the phone with me. And then he had an awesome doctor waiting at the docks, even before the coast guard could arrive back on shore. But now, he has not even called to check up on any of us."

Alex just shrugged. "Fine, it's worrisome, but let's not dwell on it." They both looked at each other and silently agreed not to mention it in front of Sarah.

Forrest leaned over and whispered, "Walker went into full agent mode as soon as we got here and is shutting everyone out. You knew her at the Farm. Is this the Walker that the agency still goes on about?"

"She was the most dangerous agent we had back then. I know you are the newest here, probie, but some mission changed her. She won't talk about it to me, but the next time I saw her after the Farm, she was not the same. She was like this – like you see her now It took Chuck over a year to get her to open up enough to really trust Casey. And it is as plain as the nose on her face, she is totally in love with Chuck, and she is acting like this because she had yet to admit it to herself that he might have been in one of the exploding buildings."

Canina suddenly got up. "I'm headed for more coffee. Want some?"

Alex nodded and watched as Morgan came in and froze when he saw Forrest reach for a weapon. Carina turned and went out the opposite door.

"Hey, love muffin," Morgan finally squeaked out.

"Troll, I told you to stop calling me that!" Forrest grabbed the second gun.

"I know, sorry. When I'm scared crapless my filters kind of go crazy, like now with those guns and the wet shirt. Boy, is it hot in here or …"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or I will tell Little Alex on you." Forrest grabbed the third gun.

"Okay, Agent Forrest. Can I ask you something? Casey probably could answer it, and Carina, and I think Sarah might, but right now its not the best time to be bring.."

"Ask quickly, or I will hurt you." Forrest stood toe to toe looking down at him.

"In your expert opinion, could anyone have survived that explosion? For example, if you were in the floor right above them."

Forrest was taken aback by the defeated tone to Morgan's voice. Her first instinct was to crush all hope from him, but for some strange reason, she didn't. "If anyone could survive, it is our esteemed leader. I'm not giving up hope. You shouldn't either," she added, coolly.

Morgan shook his head and left to go back to wherever he came from, leaving Alex alone with her memories.

"_Where..." _

"_Oh Hi! We are trapped in a cave about thirty miles under ground, Agent Forrest."_

"_Lights? Can't move?"_

"_It's normal. You probably are getting the fishy taste in your mouth, too, right about now. It's the nerve agent Fulcrum gave you. I gave you the antidote and you will be fine in a few days. It's not dark in here either - that's the drugs, too. Blindness, temporary blindness and, umm, well excessive flatulence is also a side effect. The cave is lit and the air circulators are working, just not fast enough. I have food and water. They are working on getting us out, in a few hours anyways, and you will be safe in a CIA hospital ward." The comforting and smooth, abet nervous, male voice seemed to come from everywhere._

"_Who?"_

"_Oh yes, right. My name is Charles Carmichael, Agent Forrest. I heard that you have been captured by Fulcrum. I came to see if I could, well, spring you since the CIA did not seem willing to come and get you."_

"_Humph."_

"_Got to admit, letting yourself be captured just to let your team have time to copy the data from the computers and blow them up… that was something you might see on a British sitcom from the 80's. Well, here is the really really really good news; your team accomplished their mission."_

"_Cold." _

"_Well, yeah, you see about that…when I picked you up from Fulcrum, they were about to operate on you, to plant a bomb inside you and let you go back to the CIA where they hoped to blow up someone important. Really an overdone movie plot to be honest. Although Stargate Atlantis had something similar, I think…"_

"_Grrr."_

"_Right, cold. Well, they had striped you naked to do the surgery. Not necessary I don't think, but they were commenting how 'hot' you were when I found you. Umm anyways I covered you up with my jacket and a sheet I found on the way out. Boy, is it hot in here or what. Whoa – not you hot, temperature hot - Hey I think I hear them coming for us. (please oh please let that be a rescue party) Won't be long now."_

"_Humph."_

"_Right, okay. Well there is another reason I came down here. Well, not here to the cave, I mean down to Mexico to rescue you. Okay, here goes: Director Graham is close to cutting you loose. You know what that means. You are too dangerous and reckless, according to your file, and he is getting to the point where he can't defend your actions anymore. So here is what I want you to think about. Work for me?"_

"Forrest!" She jumped.

"Casey, what do you want?" she snapped at the big man in the doorway.

"Work with me. We need to place the explosives in the vault. If nothing else, we will blow it up before Shaw gets his hands on it." Casey walked back towards the vault carrying two large duffle bags.

1010101010

Chuck, however, would have loved to check in on what was going on with his Angels. And if he knew how he was worrying everyone, then he would have felt terrible.

Too bad he was lying on the bottom of a secret stairwell he had constructed for an emergency get away.

Ten hours after the blast rocked his apartment complex, the only thing that moved was the pool of blood around him.

10101010

Now review and give Medic Gone Mad (the lurker) heck for beaglenabbing!

or else I might have to end it here... (dum dum dummmmmm)


	9. It's a bird It's a plane

Chapter 9

It's a bird, It's a plane…

Hello All

Disclaimers and notes at the bottom of the story!

1010101010

"Carina, anything?" Casey's voice almost made her drop her coffee cup as she walked through the door.

"Oh Crap, Casey, uggg." She put down her cup and looked at the monitors. "Nothing, nothing and a lot more of nothing. Casey, are you sure that Shaw will take the bait?"

"Yeah, he will. I'm going into the vault to check to see if the power load is too great to set up the electric fence around the bait." Casey paused at the door. "You're right about one thing; we expected him to make a move long before now. Well, it at least gave us time to be more prepared. Turn off the security lasers and the thermal while I'm in there. I might as well check them. Casey's voice had more annoyance than usual, and he slammed the door hard enough to knock Carina's coffee cup right into the garbage can partially under the desk, smashing it to a thousand fragments.

"Ugh, no coffee. Done, Casey, and you owe me a coffee." Carina looked at Casey's image as he keyed in the combination on the safe. She knew that look, so she steeled herself for the next question. "Casey have you heard anything from Chuckles?" Carina was not sure she wanted the answer, but she knew that Casey was avoiding the subject, and if she let Casey totally slip back into cold killer mode, Chuck would be pretty upset, and never let her buy a new wardrobe.

"Oh Crap" Carina heard Casey whisper before he started barking orders "Carina we've been breached. Arm yourselves and sweep the area. Alex and Sarah, take the back, Morgan and I will take the front Carina, lock down the building." Casey growled loud enough that everyone in the small building heard without the mics.

"What the…" Carina started when all of a sudden the video feed switched from showing the device to a feed of Casey standing in an empty room with a hole in the floor, holding some sort of wireless hacking device. She then watched as he smashed it on the floor and ran out the door.

"Crap" and she started to work.

010101010101

Shaw strolled down the street, humming happily and eating a lollipop that he just had to swipe from that kid who dared cross his path two seconds earlier. In his hand, he carried the same duffel bag held by Morgan. He popped the trunk of the taxi he just 'borrowed', next to the cooling body of its former owner.

Shaw started laughing to himself as he drove off. He could not help but think that it had been so simple to extract the device. Without Charles' guidance, it must be like taking candy from a baby.

Ooops that right, he just did. And it was.

101010101010

"Casey, I got him on the side street camera, about a block north. He just took off driving a cab. Number two two three. No sign of backup." Carina moved over as Morgan took her place and started typing away at the keyboard.

"Casey, I've hacked into the traffic cameras. He's headed west. Looks like he headed to the first highway exit." Morgan watched on the monitor as Carina entered the garage, only to watch her jump for safety as a black Porsche with a blonde haired agent sped almost over her and on to the street.

101010101010

Sarah spotted the cab in question minutes after getting to the highway. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Morgan, its Sarah, that cab company I'm sure has Onstar on their cars. See if you can tap into it. I have to try and get him off the highway before he kills someone else," Sarah seemed oddly calm as she spoke into the cell's speakerphone.

"On it, and FYI - Casey and Alex are coming up in the Crown Vic. They are three minutes behind you. Carina's on the bike, about the same. Sarah, be careful. She's upset at you, apparently when she jumped, she ripped her dress."

Morgan expected a snappy comeback, but when Sarah got this quiet, he remembered what she was like when they first met. He shook his head.

"Sarah, listen. Chuck will be pretty po'ed if anything happened to you. Play it safe, alright? Onstar linked up and I'm patching you through.. NOW." Morgan spoke in what Alex called his worried troll voice.

"Hello, Daniel. You are looking well after all these years," Sarah said with as much hate in her voice as she could muster.

"Agent Sexy Sammie, good to hear from you again. I wish I could stop and catch up on old times. We were rudely interrupted last time we saw each other, but I'm afraid that my schedule is jammed packed today. What's say we meet at Carmichael's funeral and I'll do you on his coffin?" Shaw was chuckling all though out the conversation.

"I've got plenty of time right now, and I would love to get physical. But let's talk about the bombing of our office or safe house. Oh, while we're at it, you have an object in your possession that belongs to us. Now, give it up nicely or I swear I will cut it off instead of tattooing it. Want to see about how you feel about sex after that?" There was absolutely no emotion in her voice.

Morgan listened through the patched feed and he could almost hear their blood run a little cold.

"Sorry, Sam. It is half tempting to see you try, but I have a million things to do. Why don't you head back and make sure everyone is out of the bank. After all, I spent all that time planting explosives and I would hate to think that they might hurt someone." Shaw clicked the end button and hit the Onstar button again. A voice asked how she could help. "Yes, can you dial this number for me please..."

101010101010

Morgan got up, only to be knocked to his feet by forgetting to remove the headphones. Getting up again, he made a bee line for what he hoped would be safety.

He never even heard the explosion that went off seconds later that threw him almost twenty feet in the air.

101010101010

Casey and Alex pulled up first, followed by Carina. They started the search. The front of the building was completely blown off, but the inside looked fairly intact. Casey's phone rang when they barely got inside the building.

"Casey, secure!"

"You sure? Yes I understand." He turned to the girls. "Come on, we have work to do," and he headed to the vehicles.

010101010101

Morgan awoke in the back of the ambulance. "SOMEONE ANSWER THE PHONE!" He shouted.

"Mr. Carmichael, take it easy, you were in an explosion a few minutes ago. We got lucky; the blast threw you out the main window. Good for us, if you had died, Shaw would have killed us," the paramedic said as he tightened the straps around Morgan's arms to keep him on the stretcher.

Morgan missed all of that, however, as the blast left his ears ringing and he could not hear anything else. He was so freaked out by it actually, he did not even notice the other paramedic injecting him and he fell back on the stretcher, unconscious.

101010101010

Sarah slammed her fist on the steering wheel and accelerated. "You are not getting away from me!"

Shaw swerved all over the road, realizing that he needed to have some room to maneuver, he headed to the off ramp, making his way to the airport parking lot. He regretted the fact that he didn't steal a faster car to make this chase interesting.

Sarah followed, shortening the distance each passing second. That's when Shaw started firing and with his Intersect enhanced accuracy, he made every shot a kill shot to the head.

Too bad for Shaw that Chuck insisted that Sarah's car have bullet proof glass designed by one of Chuck's companies. It stopped her from dying as his cop killer bullets hit the windshield but it did hamper her ability so see.

That's when Shaw turned around and headed straight for Sarah.

Sarah looked through the cracks in the glass, and their eyes locked. All she could see was the insanity in his.

Shaw, however, saw something worse. There was no life in her eyes. She already considered herself dead. She was the Sarah Walker of old. The one that would complete her mission at all costs. She was called the best for a reason. She never failed at her mission. Right now, her mission was revenge. And he had no doubt that she would take herself out if it took him with her.

Shaw turned at the last moment and his cab lost control and started flipping end over end.

Sarah slammed on the brakes; however she was just going too fast and her car skidded into the cars that were in long term parking, sending pieces of all the vehicles flying everywhere. One vehicle, a smart car was crushed like a beer can on Jeff head.

10101010101

Casey pointed at Carina. "Keys and helmet! Morgan's apparently alive, but he's been captured. His emergency GPS has him moving towards the docks. I think I know where they're going. I'll get him back. Take the Crown Vic and get Shaw…" He turned and headed back to the bike.

Casey poured on the speed, taking every short cut he knew. The 'ambulance' was headed probably to the old Fulcrum warehouse on the docks. Chuck speculated that the Ring had taken it over just last week, but had no time to look into it yet…

He knew that sending the girls after Shaw was not a great plan, but what choice did he have? Without Chuck. If Shaw did have an Intersect, then it would take the three of them to take him down, at least that's what he hoped.

He came to a stop at the base of the warehouse and approached, putting the silencer on his weapon as he opened the first door he came to.

And pointed his weapon at the man he heard approaching in front of him.

"Sorry, Col, you're out of luck," was the voice from the darkness

10101010

A/N

Notes and awww nuts.

First of all, I'm sorry that this is a bit late. I did some major reworking and my poor beta I think I am overworking her.

She is becoming popular as well, and well she should, Jagged1 is an awesome beta, Even if I call her Lady MacBeth .

The second thing I'm sorry for is the fact that I'm back on the pain meds for my back, and they zonk me out. So for those that I have not gotten back to from the reviews. I've got some work that I can't get out of until Wednesday so no pain meds for me until it's done. Catch ups will be attempted.

The meds have also knocked me out of reviewing as well, not to mention I sometimes forget what I read three seconds earlier sometimes. APR, Bill at work, shortpinoyguy, KuryakinGirl, and others. When I know that I write will make sense, and then I'll promise I'll put some up.

I'll say something nice about my beta sharing fellow Canadian, read7585. Well maybe…

I've got about two or three chapters left that I am hoping to get out soon., then it will be mostly working on stuff here and there until I get someone gets me a better back fix. That means I might drop out if I am having a bad day/week

I have been watching the Chuck Season three and had to laugh at one point in the extras; Yvonne and Zac are doing a Charlie's Angels pose.

First large laugh I've had in weeks!

And for those that asked me about

1) The Shadow/AP story coming back, first thank you I didn't think people thought they were good, but I'll look into it later on when I can think straight.

2) I am not sure about the 'Wedding crap" especially with the new season coming.

3) Casey got spoiled rotten with Medic Gone Mad. However she taught Casey how to grunt. Scary

So again, no money, no disrespect intended to those that own Chuck and all the wonderful people that work with Chuck, please don't hurt me. Your Casey is bigger than mine!


	10. Rule1

Chapter 10

A/N at the end of the chapter

10101010

Sarah's Rule #1 - Never touch Sarah's Car

10101010

"You're Bat Crap crazy, you know that?" Casey lowered his weapon.

"Oh crap, Casey, I was wondering when you would finally show up. Sorry, there are no baddies left to shoot. Got some coming that you can have, if you want." Chuck lowered his tranq gun and slumped back against the wall.

Casey thought he looked like he was in a war zone. "You okay? You really don't look so hot." Casey went over and picked up his old friend and put him back on his feet. "Ellie will kill me slowly if there are any more scratches on you that can't be explained away with rough sex."

"There are about twenty-two of them in there," Chuck said as he put his gun back into the holster. " I left them asleep and locked in a storage container in the far side."

Chuck pulled out a ring phone and threw it to Casey "There is an ambulance with two Ring agents and Morgan inside en route, about 5 minutes. They want Carmichael alive for his intel and the initial report was that he was basically unhurt. They were on their way to a Ring hospital, but I convinced someone to use that ring phone to call the ambulance and redirect them here. Shaw is expected soon." Chuck turned to Casey, just realizing that he tried to make a joke. "Oohh not pretty. Casey, you did miss me." He attempted a laugh "Where are the girls?"

Casey put the ring phone in his pocket and allowed his friend the time to breathe through the obvious pain he was in before answering. "Shaw got the package. Sarah threw a monkey wrench in everyone's plans. GPS has them entering the airport parking lot." Casey reached into his pocket and gave him the bike's keys. "I'll get Morgan. You do whatever it is you are going to do to Shaw." He looked at his friend as the power of standing up seemed to be too much for him, and he watched as Chuck slumped to the ground. Casey got down on his haunches to stare him in the eyes. "Hey Bartowski, seriously, you okay?"

Chuck shrugged "Crap. If I didn't tell them the plan I suppose I can't complain if they mess it up." Chuck looked at Casey and he sighed. "The explosion knocked me for a loop. The apartment is bomb proof, but it still was a rollercoaster ride with no seatbelts. I had to flash a lot to avoid getting seriously hurt, but I got flipped down the emergency staircase end over end anyway. But flashing that much that soon forced the Intersect reboot failsafe that Dad put into the last upload so our brains wouldn't get fried. It laid me out for hours. It didn't help that I got a fragment of something in my arm. Bled like crazy so I guess you could say I'm having a great day."

Casey looked down at Chuck's soggy feet.

Chuck tried to laugh, but it came out as a croak. "In all that mess, the sprinklers came on and it woke me up." He looked down at his squishy footwear.

Chuck got up with Casey's help. "Not to mention, I strained muscles I didn't know I had." And he headed out the door Casey came in on, just pausing long enough to hear Casey grunt and mutter something about what muscles.

010101010101

Shaw crawled out of the wrecked cab and stumbled to his feet. He had to admit that the Intersect had some incredibly useful stuff in it. Including a way to survive intact from a wide assortment of car crashes. He went over and kicked the trunk, which opened and the body, duffel bag and a briefcase had fell out just as he heard the other car approach.

He reached down and opened the case and took out a small device, then threw the case into the backseat. Shaw looked at the crushed Porsche and snickered. Reaching down again he picked up a palm size rock. As he was getting used to the pain, he only groaned as the flash came upon him, and he threw the rock perfectly to sever the gas tank, allowing gas to start seeping onto the ground.

"Sorry, Sammie, you and your friends are way too good. I was going to torture you three, hopefully for weeks on end. I have some wonderful ways of altering your mind. I could have you three worshiping me in a week's time, but you know what? As much fun as that would be, I can't have any more carry-ons for my flight, so you all have to die." And he started laughing as headed towards the nearby hanger.

10101010101

Morgan Grimes was used to torture. Not real torture, you understand, like the physical stuff, but more of the torture you feel waiting for the new Call of Duty to hit the shelf or the smell of the Thanksgiving turkey, fresh out of the oven as it rests on the counter.

He really thought that there was nothing that would ever make him give up his best friend, but so far - except for one very scary incident with a very angry Sarah Walker when he accidently let it slip that he and Chuck might have had lunch together - he had never really been put into this position.

His current interrogator left him with no doubt. She was going to get everything out of him.

"Morgan, you have to be more careful. He is going to get you killed." Dr. Eleanor Faye Bartowski was pacing around his hospital bed with his chart in her hands. "How could my brother do this to you?" It was then she noticed the movement by the door. "And YOU, come inside this minute, John Casey. I know you are on the other side of that door. WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

John actually thought about making a run for it, but being surprised by the appearance of Ellie in Morgan's room, and being called out, he decided against it.

"Ellie, just calm down, we can explain everything, just remain calm." John would never hit Ellie. He would go out of his way to protect her actually, so when Ellie grabbed him and put him in a in a very unladylike arm bar from the self defense course that Chuck insisted she take, he just grunted and went with it. All he did was move to allow the backpack he was carrying to be eased to the ground.

"Well, explain this. I hear from my third year student that the famous Charles Carmichael was seriously hurt in an explosion, and no one thought to tell his sister." Ellie twisted John's arm harder when she saw him move to put the bag down, thinking he was trying to escape. But all she really ended up doing was moving him around the room.

'Ellie…" Morgan started.

The look Ellie gave him shut Morgan up instantly.

"Don't think for a second that either of you two or Chuck fooled me. I know he is pretending to be this Charles Carmichael person ever since I saw in the Entailment page two years ago a picture of Morgan pretending to be him. Now of all the people in the world, Chuck is the only one that would give Morgan that type of job."

Ellie released the arm bar and looked John in the eye. "And you two are not a couple, so cut that crap. Bodyguard is my best guess. Protecting him from what, I don't know, but Chuck always told me to trust you so I have. But now Morgan's here, you're banged up and …where is he, John? Where is my brother? He's all the family I have left." Ellie had tears in her eyes and John held her tighter trying not to let tears for her flow to match hers. Despite all his training, Ellie Bartowski and his daughter were the only people in the world that could possibly get his eyes to tear up.

"Ellie, Chuck will probably want to shoot me for this," Morgan started, "but I've been saying that you should know for years. John, we have to tell her the truth."

John just stood there, unsure of what to do, not daring to look the young doctor in the eye. Duty or Ellie. Tough choice.

Thankfully, it was taken from him by another voice that came from behind.

10101010

Alex took in the crushed cars as she slammed on the brakes.

"Wow, someone played some serious chicken here." Carina whistled as her reply and both exited the Crown Vic with weapons drawn.

"Crap, is that squished black smudge Sarah's Porsche? Ohh is she going to be upset." Carina nodded to as she saw Alex indicate she was going to the cab.

Quickly but with extreme caution, Carina went to check on Sarah,

"Sarah, come on babe, talk to me." Carina opened the door and checked for a pulse.

"Hmmm Carina. I knew you were that way, you could never keep your hands to yourself." Sarah opened her eyes and gave a coy smile which cause Carina to let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Sarah looked around and it came back to her. Carina felt more than noticed the change come over her friend. "Tell me, is Shaw dead?" The words Sarah spoke had absolutely no feeling whatsoever.

At that moment, Shaw decided to set off the explosives in the briefcase, causing a shockwave that knocked Forrest off her feet.

"Well, well, well. If it is not Chuck's harem. Hope you like my fireworks." Shaw came out of the smoke. "Now I'm really behind schedule, and I have a flight to catch, so who wants to die first."

Sarah had, by this time, worked her way out of her car and casually started circling Shaw. Carina and Alex realized at once what Sarah was up to so they started circling as well. Shaw just stood there for a second before he laughed.

Several kinds of hand to hand combat techniques that would have taken out most masters of the art seemed useless upon Shaw. Even when Sarah joined the fray, not more than two minutes later did they seem to have any better luck. Shaw was toying with them.

Shaw had to admit, these three were the best he had ever come across. Before he downloaded the Intersect, there was no way he could have beat any of them, let alone all three. Even the Intersect had found it difficult to keep up with the three at once.

Carina was the first to go down. Her heel broke as Shaw started a round house kick when she was in mid-swing herself. He didn't get a chance to finish her off before Alex nailed him in the ribs with her knee. Unfortunately, that desperate act to save her partner left her open for him to hit a nerve cluster in the back which rendered her unconscious instantly.

That did give Sarah the opportunity to nail him in the crotch with a very well placed kick, probably saving they two girls as Shaw was about to step on their necks. Unfortunately for Shaw, the Intersect told him that there was a ninety percent chance that one of his testicles were crushed.

Sarah smiled for the first time. "So, might not be as clean as a knife, but you see, we are nothing to laugh at." Sarah ran forward and drop kicked him.

Shaw was prepared and deflected the kick. They went hand-to-hand until Sarah slipped in the flowing liquid from the crushed Smart car. Shaw seized the opportunity he needed to knock the wind out of her and then started choking her. The necklace she wore tumbled to the ground and his eyes followed it. It gave Sarah the chance to nail him again in the crotch. This time the intersect rated the crushing blow as one hundred percent certain that his own jewels were gone.

They both crashed to the ground. Sarah grabbed her necklace, then found herself again being cloaked by two huge hands.

"Good-bye, Sexy. Don't worry; I have no problems doing the deed."

She was just too week from the car crash, the fight and the loss of oxygen from his grasp and just before she lost conscious she spat at him, felt a crack, then nothing.

090909090909

Wha ha ha

Thanks to jadded1 for the beta. She is awesome.

Please consider reviewing everything you read here, and thanks for the reviews!


	11. Oh Crap! Ellie's world collapses!

CH 11

OH CRAP! Ellie's world will never be the same again.

10101010

Hello World

Disclaimers, etc at the end.

10101010

Sarah tumbled down to the ground, just being missed by Shaw as he landed near her feet.

"Let her down gently or I will hurt you back ten fold."

Shaw got up and turned to his new opponent. "Well, it is better to be silent, and be thought of as a fool, then to opens one mouth and confirm what other suspect."*

"Agent-turned-rogue Daniel Shaw. I really wished that I would never see you again. So, let's cut the crap, shall we. Are you ready to see who has the better Intersect?" Chuck threw away the board he just broke over Shaw's thick head and assumed an attack stance.

Shaw laughed. "Yours is out of date, Carmichael. Old, obsolete software. Are you sure that you don't want to go peacefully? After all, I took out your office, your safe house…ooh, but that was really your apartment, wasn't it? And last but not least..." He spread his arms around to encompass the unconscious ladies. "I can make sure you are there to greet your angels in Hell. I will take Sarah first for some alone time. You remember that you interrupted us the last time. Took months to remove your note. I might take the rest too, depending on how she is. I found the undocumented side effect very satisfying."

It took every bit of strength that Chuck had not to rush ahead. The Intersect, of course, already told him that Shaw was baiting him, but he still saw red.

"Oh and before I forget, I have the Intersect update that was en route to you." He pointed to the duffel bag. "Now, this was the one that had the updates that can defeat mine. I slowed you down and then stole it from your team. So sorry that won't be helping you today." And with that Shaw tossed the bag behind him and assumed an attack stance.

Chuck inhaled.'Now don't freak out,' he thought.

010101010101

Back at the bomb-proof subbasement of the destroyed Carmichael Investigations, Orion pulled up the video feed from the airport parking lot.

"Diane. Shaw's co-ordinates are..."

10101010101

For over ten minutes, each battled the other to a standstill. Neither was able to hit the other. Each move matched perfectly. Finally, they each backed off and stared at each other.

"Carmichael, I didn't think you were in that good of shape. Let me guess. You workout with your angels between the sheets at night right?" Shaw taunted.

Chuck smiled. "Shaw, sorry to inform you, but I respect someone too much to cheat on her." He didn't risk a glance at Sarah.

"She must be special, Carmichael. These are three beautiful women. And the glitch, well that makes it more fun." Shaw took up the fighting stance again.

"There is nothing fun about murder." Chuck took up the same stance, mirroring his pose.

Sarah had long ago learned to pretend to be asleep when she needed to, but as she came around at the sound of Chuck's voice, she risked opening her eyes a slit and saw the back of a man with curly brown hair, standing between her and certain death. Battling for her and her team's life.

"Chuck," she whispered, but way too softly for anyone to hear. The strain of trying to move to help the man she loved caused her to black out again.

10101001

Shaw, instead of attacking, feinted and threw a hand grenade towards Sarah and then took off towards the bag holding the Intersect update.

Chuck dove at the explosive and threw it inside the Porsche, then covered Sarah's body with himself. After a minute the explosive still did not go off. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and then whispered, "Wish me luck, my true love…" and got up and readied for another attack.

Shaw came at him with a piece of steel from the wrecked Porsche, like a warrior wielding a sword. Chuck moved left and right, avoiding the blows.

Then it happened. Chuck started with a series of attacks that Shaw was barely able to defend against. The power and speed of Chuck hands and feet kept forcing Shaw back, never taking a break, never seeming to waiver, never stopping the pressure.

Unable to get an advantage, Shaw's Intersect simply kept telling him that there was only one way to win. So with that, he made a mad last ditch effort and threw his sword at Sarah.

Chuck switched his attack to one of defense and threw himself between his love and the blade.

Chuck fell onto the ground and reached up and pulled the shrapnel out of his left arm.

"Sorry about the decoy, Charles. Oh, and you losethis match, the girl's lives and, well, your own." Shaw stood with the duffel bag open and in his hands, the glasses that Chuck usually received with the Intersect update.. He put them on and Chuck could see the glow that always preceded the download.

Chuck watched as Shaw's body went stiff and slightly convulsed as he could imagine the onslaught of information that assaulted his senses.

The glow faded and Shaw staggered back and threw off the glasses before they burst into flames at his feet. "So now, let's see how well you do, Charles." Shaw assumed an attack stance as Chuck walked over and just stood there.

Shaw looked at Chuck. He was concentrating but a look of horror suddenly came across his face.

"Yes, Shaw, I've lost," and Chuck, with a simple kick that held pent up rage knocked Shaw back about 10 feet.

"I've lost my innocence to the Intersect." Chuck punched him in the gut, causing his opponent to double over in pain.

"I've lost my chance to live a normal life to the Intersect." Shaw returned the blows with wild panicked strikes, all easily blocked, as Chuck heard the attack choppers convening on his location.

With one quick jab, Chuck hit the same nerve cluster that Shaw used on Alex and went unconscious. Chuck could not help but think how much Shaw looked like a bag of garbage at his feet.

He looked toward Sarah. "I've probably lost the great love of my life to the Intersect. You see, Shaw, I love her too much to risk her life to the glitch," and with a tear in his eye, he made sure to smash what was left of the glasses. He jumped on the bike and drove off, just as the choppers came into view.

010101010101

_Sarah felt herself in that state where time seemed to have no meaning. Random thoughts kept coming to her. _

_The warm hands holding her telling her that everything was okay._

_The same warm voice telling her that now she was safe_

_The tattoo on Shaw._

_The voice of the angel _

_The man called Steven asking her about her Chuck, his son._

_The file he sent to her phone._

_The locket that Steven told her that his mother wanted her to wear._

_The kiss that set her on fire... _

She opened her eyes when she realized that someone was screaming at her. It took a minute to realize that it was a military medic. She tried to look around, but she was strapped to a backboard and wearing a tight collar. Out of the corner of her eyes she knew she was on a military chooper, Out of the other corner, she saw the other girls were being loaded on stretchers into another waiting chopper. She wanted to speak, but she could not find her voice.

The Medic inserted an IV and a peaceful floating state came to her again.

1010101010

"Eleanor, Morgan is right, you deserve to know." The voice from the past seemed to stop Ellie Bartowski. A feat seldom done in history.

"The time for you being in the dark is sadly over."

"Daddy?" She turned towards where she thought the voice came from and there stood her father.

"Oh crap, I've finally cracked from the strain," she muttered under her breath and held him tighter. Casey lifted her head so she would see when he shook his. He wanted to convey what the absolute truth when he whispered to her "No, Ellie. it's really your father. Now is the time for forgiveness, for a lot of things, on both sides."

She released Casey and turned and stood staring at the ghost from her past.

"First of all, Eleanor, it is good to see you again. I know you think I'm dead, but obviously I'm not. Neither is your mom. We did this to try to protect you and Charles. Oh Charles is fine and he should be here in about 20 minutes. Now, there are two military choppers coming and they will land in a few minutes. There are three special ladies on it - one of them is very special to your bother, and will probably become your sister-in-law if she has anything to say about it. But please keep quiet that fact; in fact don't bring Charles up at all. It's complicated, but please take care of them. I promise you when they are okay, we will have a talk. I'm not going anywhere, Eleanor."

0101010101

"Well, Miss Walker, you are very lucky. You have a crack to your left femur, which will cause you a lot of pain, but no lasting damage."

"Doctor, did a man come in here with us?" Sarah rubbed her neck, thankful to be free of the board and collar.

"Dr. Ellie Bartowski, but you can call me Ellie actually." She smiled as she handed back the locket to the person she was sure would become her sister-in -aw. "Just a John Casey and Morgan Grimes. Apparently you five are like local celebs. Only he insists on being called Charles Caremicheal."

Sarah quickly said, "Morgan who? Did he get hit on the head?"

"No need to worry, Miss Walker. I've know Morgan Grimes since he was six years old. And Mr. Casey swore me to secrecy. I don't know what is going on yet, but I owe Morgan the benefit of the doubt, and since he asked me to keep his secret, I will."

For some strange reason, Ellie came over and hugged Sarah. Sarah tensed but Ellie did not hold it long. "And that is from the real Charles Carmichael. He wished he could do it himself according to his phone call, but he told me to tell you that: 'I'm alive and well and doing something somewhere doing something, but he is keeping tabs on you' Ellie laughed. And as she was about to leave the smiling stunned agent, Sarah reached out and grabbed Ellie in a huge bear hug. Feeling on top of the world all of a sudden, Ellie hugged back. Neither would admit it later, but both had shed more than a single tear during that hug. ,

1010101010

Three hours later.

"Aces Charles, Aces." Orion passed two pills to his son, who looked like he just came off the front lines. His daughter had done an awesome job of cleaning his wounds and stitching up his son. He pulled an icepack from the fridge and wrapped it in a towel and passed it over.

"Thanks, Dad, and your Intersect removing glasses worked perfectly. Shaw did not know what hit him." Chuck took the pills. "Love the redecorations you've done to the upstairs."

After a small laugh, Chuck continued. "I had some doubts that Beckman would come through with the false story or that her mole on her team would get the info to Shaw soon enough."

"It only makes sense, since everything about the Intersect is redacted from its knowledge base. That's the only place Shaw could have gotten it is from the mole we suspected."

There was a smash from behind Orion and he shook his head as Chuck looked startled.

"Sarah made quite the impression on Ellie. Casey informed Beckman that Ellie is aware of everything. Casey said she was po'ed. I suppose I can understand why." Steven passed over another icepack that Chuck put on his knee.

"Dad, I kissed her and I nearly lost it. If Shaw was not there…" Chuck covered his face with his shaking hands.

"The NSA team will be here in a few hours to rebuild the office. I'm sealing off the lab to make sure nothing goes missing. It will be about three to four weeks until they are done. When the girls are released from the hospital, then go on a vacation. Relax son, and no flashing."

"Okay, Dad. I will try." Chuck grabbed another pill off the table and realized that shuffling foor work, the wringing of the hands, and finally the look that his dad was doing hand to hand with a ghost. Chuck sighed and decided to put him out of his misery, "OK Dad, what is it?"

"Charles, you know that I don't like to meddle in you love life, but son, I've had nothing to meddle in."

"I am really happy with your mother, you know that. I want you to have that happiness and knowing that there is someone out there that could do that for you. It's not your fault that your mother's stubborn streak got in the way of our happiness. Despite what she thinks, it was not the right decision for us. Don't make our mistake, Charles."

Chuck got up and hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad. I'm not ready for that yet, but I'm working on something to make it a little easier."

10101010

Ok, see previous chapters for the disclaimers.

OK people, one more chapter to go, to end this story. Thanks to jagged1 for all the great beta-ing she has done. She turned this into polished crap!

Good news however, I've started writing another Chuckles' Angels.

Coming to screen near you soon.

unless there are no reviews...

hmmmm.

on and the * at the beginning of the story, it is a Quote from Lincoln, given to me by APR in a battle of quotes we had (long story, but bug him to put a better bio up!).

"I conceed good sire, thou are truly the better wordsmith. My mind warps around your prose!" - V. Latour


	12. Time to pay the piper

_Chapter 12_

_Three weeks later…_

010101010101

"HI CHUCKIE" came the three girls as they all sat around the hotel suite.

"Thank you for the vacation, Chuckles," Carina nudged Alex, causing her to roll her eyes and mutter the practiced sentence. "So Chuck, can we go shopping now? I apparently have N-O-T-H-I-N-G fit to wear according to these two."

"_Well, hello to you too, Angels. And you are welcome, Carina, and yes Alex, you can get a new wardrobe, within reason. You heard that right, Carina?"_

Carina stuck out her tongue at the ghostly TV image made up of 1 and 0s.

"_The rebuilding, I am told, will be done by the time you return to LA. Sarah, I hate to tell you, but your wardrobe is in need of repair as well. Go shopping for yourself. And yes, before you get your cute button nose out of joint, Carina, you too."_

Carina smiled "I can show you other 'cute' parts of me if you want…"

"Chuck, why are you avoiding m—us and are you going to tell us the truth about that fight with Shaw?" Sarah asked bluntly, causing Carina to make a hand gesture to Sarah that probably was not part of americian sign language.

"_There is nothing to tell. The NSA strike team arrived just after Shaw knocked you out Sarah, and they took Shaw into custody, and sent you three to the hospital. And after the forty-eight hour observation that your doctor ordered, I sent you on vacation."_

"Chuck, come join us. After all, Sarah is going to have those dreams of a knight with dark curly hair and you might as well come over and help her fulfill them..." Carina said in her husky, sexy voice.

"_Umm, well* hem* hey is that 'Castle' coming on? I better be off. Big day in Paris, don't you know. Bye, Angels. I'll be watching you."_

10101010101

Alex and Carina went down to the pool and Sarah for the five hundredth time tried to call Chuck's private number when there was a knock at the door. Opening it she was faced with a stern looking woman.

"Hello, Miss Walker." The woman noticed the phone in her hand. "He ditched the old phone. Seems someone managed to get a hold of a communications satellite last week and spent a lot of time tracing the number." Sarah had her removed two knives before she noticed the man standing beside her visitor.

"Steven and this must be your wife? Oh Crap. Umm ... Please come in." Sarah opened the door wide and stepped as far back as she could to allow the love of her life's parents to enter the room.

"Chuck is busy right now, Miss Walker. He is answering some very long, over due questions to his sister." Mary spoke as she walked in.

"Mary wanted to meet you Sarah hope now is a good time?." Orion chimed in, and seemed to be enjoying watching the two women size each other up. Almost like a duel. For the briefest of seconds, he thought about making popcorn.

Sarah made the fist move, she motioned to the living room "Please, call me Sarah, Mrs. Carmichael. Your husband gave me your locket. I have to thank you for that. It means the world to me. Now what, can I do for the parents of the man I love?"

Mary Bartowski smiled and she took a last long hard look at Sarah, then glanced at her husband. 'Your're right, sweetie. Sorry I doubted you." She then got up and went over to Sarah and hugged her, to Sarah's total surprise.

When she let go, she stepped away and studied Sarah. "First, call me Mary. Second, I had to meet the person my youngest was in love with, and third, I had to apologize for my son being a blockhead."

Sarah tensed. It might be his mom, but Sarah did not want anyone saying anything negative about Chuck.

"See? I told you, she can't help but protect him, even from his own mother," Steven chucked.

"Sit down, Sarah and we will explain something. It cannot get back to the other girls, or even to Casey."

10101010101

Two hours later

Sarah smiled at the sound of the beeping. She sighed happily and grabbed her cell phone off the beach towel beside her.

"Sarah, come on, stop with the tweeting already. You are becoming addicted to that thing." Carina came over and grabbed the Blackberry away from her. "Hey, he is cute. Is this the guy you met in the hospital?"

"Carina is right, you know. You should just relax and enjoy this vacation Chuck is paying for." Alex started running for the white ocean in front of her. "Last one in gets to ask Casey for the credit card for shopping." Carina followed closely - no way was she going to ask after last time. Casey made her sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' in the middle of Macy's.

"CARINA, GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU RED HEADED SKANK!" Sarah laughed in protest as she started running after her.

Casey grunted at the battle he was witnessing. "Carina, I'm not paying for another new phone." Casey shouted.

He then turned around and walked over to the bamboo shack-turned-beach-bar where Morgan was pouring a drink for the couple at the bar..

"So, you want to go over and join your team?" he asked as he pointed at some scotch,

"No, Alex tried to drown me this morning in the pool. Carina did pull her off, but it was at the last possible second I was seeing my life flash before my eyes," Morgan shuddered.

"Grrr, I was not speaking to you moron." He growled and turned to Ellie trying hard not to break out laughing at their antics. Chuck who sat beside her dared not look up from his drink in fear that he would laugh himself off the stool.

"Sorry John, I only agreed only to be their doctor, nothing spy related and certainly not running up and down beaches wearing less clothing combined than my beach towel." Now composed, Ellie turned to face John.

"I was just thinking about the swim." He sounded a little hurt as he took the drink from the bearded bartender.

"No, you want to see me in one of their swim suits. Not going to happen, at least not today., John." Ellie did not even try to keep the million watt smile off her face as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"AUGGG My eyes! Casey, she's my sister. Don't tell – remember!" Chuck got up from the stool he was on. "Go have fun- not too much mind you, but fun, preferably in separate places, with lots of space between you. And Morgan, that's it Casey, keep Morgan with you at all times. I've got some more tweets to make."

"Hey, Chuck, can you check on my house? Shaw totally destroyed my place." Morgan ran over to his buddy as he hastily attempted to depart.

"Yeah, about that buddy. The CIA is taking care of it, but why didn't you tell me you moved into the safe house?"

"Well, I didn't really move. Most of my stuff is at my Mom's, but honestly, listening to her and Big Mike - I need somewhere to take Alex - ahem, any date by any name- if I could ever get her that drunk..."

Chuck shook his head and started to wander off again he stopped when he heard:

"Hey, Chuck, remember what you said at the beginning of all this?" John asked.

Chuck turned and looked at him blankly.

John then grabbed Ellie and gave her a long, passionate kiss and seemed to make Ellie weak in the knees.

Chuck ran away from the sight and sounds of moaning and grunting. He eventually sat on a deserted part of the beach, watching the ocean and the three Angles playing in it.

Ellie took all this in and finally whispered to no one in particular, "Why did he have to get mom's stubborn streak?"

10101010

Sometime in the near future

"Frost Secure"

"Orion Secure. Mary, I completed the programming. I'm leaving for the cabin tonight."

"Good to hear, Steven. I'll be catching the red eye. If this works, do you really think that there is hope to save Charles?"

"He's our son Mary. We'll make it work. He will live."

10101010

A/N

And that is a wrap for this episode.

Thank you to everyone that took the time to review.

And since several of you asked, I have already started on another Chuckies Angels story that I hope will be making an appearance soon to a screen near you.

Jagged1 thank you for all the beta work and sorry for all the pestering I have suffered on you the past few months.

As always please if you enjoy anything on this site, please take the time to send the writer a review.

Thanks

JC


End file.
